Remembering Memories
by Lovely Lady
Summary: After years of searching for Spike's body, the Bebop crew finally admits his death. Faye's emotional breakdown forces her to leave the crew. Three years later she spots him, but is confronted with a Spike who doesn't seem to know her at all.
1. Never Say GoodBye Unless It’s Final

**Title: **Remembering Memories

**Author: **Lovely Lady

**Genre: **Romance / Drama / Angst

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Spike / Faye

**Disclaimer: **This is my first fan-fic! I would appreciate any reviews; especially ones that can help me improve my writing. Remember, _constructive_ criticism is good. Oh yeah, I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 - **Never Say Good-Bye Unless It's Final

It was an exceptionally chilly afternoon, considering it was in the middle of summer. Rain was pouring down in sheets, but Faye Valentine didn't take notice. She was soaked to the bone and she could care less. Her solemn eyes were focused on the marble gravestone in front of her marked, "SPIKE SPIEGEL."

Someone was shouting something to her over the downpour, but any noise other than the beating of the rain was lost. Faye heard the faint sound of footsteps behind her, but disregarded it. Her mind was entirely elsewhere.

He's dead. The words endlessly rang in Faye's ears. He's dead, and he's never coming back. Forget him and move on.

A light tap on the shoulder diverted Faye from her thoughts.

"…Faye…" came an almost inaudible voice.

Faye's hope for his survival was slightly reanimated. Was that Spike? That lunkhead, he was not dead after all…

"Faye."

The voice was more distinct. It wasn't Spike. It was Jet. "Faye, are you alright?" he asked. "We should get going soon. Ed and Ein are getting hungry, and you've been standing there, soaking for the past hour."

She wasn't ready to go back to the ship; there were just too many memories. Her feet remained rooted to the muddy ground. "Faye," Jet repeated, "did you hear me?"

Faye slowly turned around to face the middle-aged man. Her voice was almost mechanical. "I'm not coming, Jet."

Jet was confused. "Faye, standing here in the middle of a downpour is not going to bring him back. I know you miss him; we all miss him. But nobody has found his body since that night two years ago and he's been declared dead. You can't change the past. So let's go back to the Bebop and…"

"No," Faye whispered. "I'm not going back. Ever. Don't you get it? There is no 'Bebop' anymore. Not without him. We're nothing without him." God, she was pathetic. She couldn't even say 'his' name anymore; she would die if she said his name.

Jet was unprepared for that answer. Losing Spike and Faye would be unbearable. "Faye, be reasonable. Where are you going to stay? What are you going to do? You can't just run off." He paused. "Don't throw away your life at the Bebop just because he's gone. You're smarter than that."

"Enough! I've had enough of this bullshit! I've made my decision and neither you nor Ed can change my mind!" Faye screamed angrily. Tears welled up in her beautiful green eyes. After taking a deep breath, her voice became stern yet calm. "I've made my decision, Jet. I can't go back. Not after all we've been through." She paused. "It's just too hard. Going back will make me insane. Just being there will bring back too many memories. Memories I don't want to remember anymore." She looked up at him with tiredness in her eyes. "You three don't need me anyways. I never did anyone any good when I lived on the Bebop. Don't worry about what'll happen to me. I'll be fine on my own…I always have been."

He didn't know what else to say. He was at loss for words, but deep inside he knew he could not convince her otherwise. She was just too stubborn. "I understand. You're right. That place is full of too many damn memories to even count. I can't stop you, and I already know you can take care of yourself. You've always been independent, just like Spi-"

"Just go. Take Ed and Ein with you. You'll all catch a cold from standing out here in this shitty weather."

Jet nodded in silence and turned around to leave. Midway between his turn, he whispered to her. "Good-bye, Faye."

Faye barely heard him, but heard him all the same. She turned around to respond. "Don't say 'good-bye,' Jet. You know it's not really a good-bye." She continued to stare at the cold marble. "I have a feeling we'll meet up again sometime, so don't say it unless you mean it."

Jet glanced back at Faye one last time to smirk before he finally turned around to leave.

He gathered up Ed and Ein to leave, but Ed suddenly spoke up. "Where's Faye-Faye? Faye-Faye needs to get out of the rain. Ed doesn't want Faye-Faye to get sick."

Jet sighed morosely. "Faye's not coming, Ed. We're leaving without her."

Ed's response was less than tolerable. "Well when is Faye-Faye coming back? Is she going on a vacation? Will Ed see her soon? Where is Faye-Faye going?"

Jet's frustration arose unexpectedly. "Faye's not coming back, she's leaving for good. You and Ein and I probably aren't going to ever see her again, so stop asking!"

Before Ed could fully take in what he was saying, Jet forcefully yet gently shoved her away from the cemetery and from Faye. On their way to the ship, Jet stopped to think about Faye, who was still standing near Spike's gravestone.

She had looked horrible. Her hair that had once shone a beautiful violet had tangled and had hung motionless down her face. All of the makeup she had worn had run down her face from the rain. From further back nobody would have guessed that she had been so miserable, but up close her eyes were lifeless and slightly puffed from months of crying. Dark bags had noticeably formed under her once dazzling green eyes.

When Spike had been living, Faye had always walked around with a sort of glow, carelessly exposing her ivory skin by wearing skimpy clothes that molded around her perfect body.

When Spike had died, she had nearly died too. Since that night when Spike went to battle Vicious, Jet had noticed the change in Faye immediately. Her attire had become more conservative; Faye had only worn loose clothing that covered almost all of her body. She constantly locked herself in her room, only coming out to eat brief meals or for hygiene purposes. Their conversation level had gradually gone from sporadically to practically nothing.

However, she wasn't the only one who was affected by Spike's death. Everyone else was different too. Ed no longer bounced off the walls with joyfulness, and Jet became more pushy and explosive towards them. Even Ein was more depressed without Spike around.

Jet came back to reality and sighed with exhaustion as he quickened his pace to the ship. By the time Ed and Ein were ready and waiting, Jet was sprinting to catch up. He muttered under his breath after the huffing and puffing subsided. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

Back at the cemetery, Faye exhaustedly slumped to her knees, having completely disregarded the mud. Her sobs became louder now that she was alone. "Why did you have to leave me?" she yelled to the gravestone over the rain, "Why did I have to care about you so much? You didn't even care about me! What made you so damn special, huh? What made you so damn special!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs and crying her heart out, trying so hard to forget. She leaned her arm on the top of the marble and started pounding on it. Pounding on it as if it were Spike.

The rain suddenly ceased and realization hit her. She had to move on. She had to get out of there. While wiping away her tears, Faye finally found the strength to pick herself up. Her final words to his gravestone were barely audible, but strong, "Good-bye, Spike Spiegel." With that said, she silently walked away from his gravestone. And then the brilliant sun came out from behind the gloomy clouds.

**Author's Note: **Well, there's chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it so far, and reviews/questions/comments would be much appreciated! If you liked it so far, expect chapter two in about a week or so. Thanks for reading! I have to get ready for school again. Bummer.


	2. Can't Run Away From the Past

**Title: **Remembering Memories

**Author: **Lovely Lady

**Genre: **Romance / Drama / Angst

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Spike / Faye

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to those who wrote a review for me! You don't know how much I appreciate your feedback. Anyways, here is the next chapter to my story, so enjoy! Reviews would be very much appreciated. And an additional note, this story's rating may change to M. If talking about a vibrator is too inappropriate for T, then maybe I'll have to. Oh yeah, I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters, except maybe Jake Summers and Tanya Matthews.

Chapter 2 – Can't Run Away From the Past 

_Three years later_…

"Faye! Hurry up or you're going to be late for you dinner date with Mr. Charming tonight!" Tanya's piercing voice ricocheted through the office room.

With a sigh, Faye stood from her desk of scattered papers and files. She strode in her classic red stilettos across the room towards her best friend, Tanya Matthews. "Tanya, for the last time, his name is not 'Mr. Charming.' His name is Jake, so _please _stop calling him that."

Tanya gave Faye an innocent look but replaced it with a pout when she realized that Faye didn't fall for her scheme. "Why should I? He _is_ devilishly handsome and charming. I'm just stating the facts. You're lucky I don't call him 'Mr. Devilishly Handsome and Charming.'" She took a sip of her diet soda. "By the way, how long have you been going out with _Jake_ anyways? It seems like forever now."

Faye rolled her eyes. "Oh give me a break. Just because you don't date a guy for more than a month doesn't mean you should talk about my relationship with Jake as if we've been married for twenty years." She paused to take a sip of Tanya's drink. "And for your information, it has been exactly one year. Tonight is our anniversary celebration."

Tanya stood and reached to give Faye a hug. "Okay, you're right. I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass. Anyways, congratulations, I mean it." After releasing Faye, Tanya resumed chatting in the same cheerful tone she always spoke with. "So, since you've still got a few minutes left before you've got to head to your apartment and get ready for tonight, let's talk about Mr. Charming."

Frustrated, Faye threw her arms up in the air but decided to give up on the name-calling. Tanya was impossible sometimes. "What about? Well, other than the fact that he's 'incredibly handsome and charming.'"

"Devilishly, hon, I said 'devilishly handsome.' Stop screwing up my words." Tanya smirked at her. "Anyways, tell me. I've been dying to know. What's he like in bed?"

Faye practically choked on the drink at Tanya's bluntness. "What?"

"Oh, come on, Faye. After a year of secrecy, you've never told me how he is in the sack. And don't give me one of those, 'I'm saving myself until our wedding night' crap, Faye. I know you're not a virgin. But a year of celibacy…" Tanya shivered. "Ooh, gives me the chills just thinking about it." Tanya was not a friend who was the least modest or innocent. Her relationships were what some referred to as love 'em and leave 'em. The longest relationship she had was with a guy named Chad, and he was married with kids.

Faye couldn't help but chuckle at Tanya's remark. "Look, Tanya, I don't really want to talk about it. All I'm going to say is that, yes, we have slept together. But I don't feel comfortable revealing our intimate things with another person. Sorry, but that includes you too."

Tanya's expression was almost comical. "Oh, no fair. I want in on the juicy details. It's been almost a month since Matt and I broke up, and my vibrator's just not cutting it anymore."

Faye smirked. "Well…I'm sorry that your vibrator is 'not cutting it anymore,' but you still won't be 'in on the juicy details.'"

"Alright, fine. You don't have to tell me the particulars. But, if you had to describe in one word how he is in bed, what would it be?" Tanya's eyes became wider with anxiousness for every word she spoke.

Faye let out a sigh at Tanya's persistence, but decided to put her out of her misery. "Well, if I had to describe how Jake is in bed in one word, I would have to say…"

That's when Jake suddenly appeared in the room holding a bouquet of red roses. "Incredible? Mind-blowing? Orgasmic? The best thing in the world?" His expression was clearly amusing.

However, Faye's reaction was totally different from Jake's. She blushed in embarrassment at the thought of Jake having listened in on their private conversation. What could she say to him now? It was all just too embarrassing.

Thankfully, Tanya saved Faye before she had to respond to Jake. "For your information, I specifically asked for one word answers, not six. 'The best thing in the world' doesn't count." Tanya's face was at first serious, but quickly changed to amusing. "Oh, but I did love the 'orgasmic' one. At least you're not modest about…"

Faye briefly recovered from her humiliation and quickly interrupted Tanya before she could say any more. "Alright, enough already. End of subject." She turned to Jake. "By the way, what are you doing here? I thought we said we were going to meet at my apartment."

"Well, I just happened to get out of the office early and wanted to surprise you." Jake chuckled. "And, boy what a surprise."

After rolling her eyes, Faye stood up and turned to Tanya. "Well, as you can see, my knight in shining armor is here to rescue me, so I'm going to go. Can you lock up after me?"

Tanya stared at Faye in pure mockery. "What do I look like, your servant?"

"No, but you're my secretary, so I would appreciate if you did."

After a few seconds of silence, Tanya understood her position. "Oh, you're right. Sometimes I'm forgetful about that sort of stuff. Good point."

With a laugh, Faye thanked Jake for the roses and took his hand to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow at eight as usual, Tanya?"

Mischief was written all over Tanya's face. "O-kay, _boss_. I will see you tomorrow, bright and early at eight…but if you're, say, a couple _hours_ late, I will understand completely." And with a quick wink from Tanya, Faye quickly turned around and left the small building with the man of her dreams on her arm.

---

After Jake had taken Faye to her apartment to get changed, they left for their dinner date. The restaurant that he had picked was absolutely breathtaking. It screamed sophistication and elegance. It was filled with only the wealthiest of people, who were waiting to devour the pricey yet delectable food. Only the best of the best was served there.

Jake Summers led Faye towards a table by the window. He politely held out her chair before she sat down in her simple red dress. Jake took his seat across from her as a waiter approached them to provide menus. With a nod, the waiter left their table and the two were left alone. Jake gazed into Faye's eyes and took both of her hands. "You look beautiful, Faye."

She felt beautiful. Faye was starting to grow accustomed to places such as this. Being surrounded by women adorned in diamonds and pearls, and men behaving like gentlemen. A couple of years ago, Faye would never have even dreamed about being in the same vicinity as a place like this. Before she had left, she had been used to women adorned in nothing but simple clothes, and men treating them as if they were a piece of meat…

No, she wouldn't remember. She refused to remember. Blocking out her past, Faye smiled in appreciation. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Jake grinned at her comment. After placing a small kiss on both her hands, he released them and took a look at the menu. Faye smiled at Jake's gentlemanliness. From the first day they had met, Jake had seemed anything but a gentleman towards her. Their meeting had been purely accidental. Faye had been getting home from work, when she had bumped into his all-male chest. With his tall stature, soft brown hair and dazzling blue eyes, it had been difficult for her to resist his charm. He had started out trying to ask her out for a cup of coffee, but she had refused. She had decided to give up on men, and his forwardness sent off warning signals. But his persistency actually became quite amusing _and_ charming. He had tried sending her flowers at work, or tried to catch her at her apartment. Faye had never had that kind of attention before. She had _never_ felt that attractive or pampered in her life, especially by a man who was as undeniably handsome man as Jake. So she finally submitted and accepted his date offer, and the both of them immediately hit it off; taking walks in the park, seeing movies together, making love in his apartment. Eventually a year passed, and there they were; on their one-year anniversary in one of the most expensive restaurants in town.

Some movement on the other side of the window drew Faye's attention. There was a couple arguing near a fountain. The woman was crying and screaming at the same time, holding onto the man's arm. Apparently, the man was trying to leave her, and eventually broke the grasp on his arm. The woman was pouring her eyes out while the man coldly walked away. How sad.

Faye remembered that moment with _him_. It was one of the memories that she had tried to forget the most, the most hurtful one. Before she could stop it, the memory was passing before her eyes.

_Anger consumed Faye as she pointed her gun to his head. "Where're you going? Why are you going? You told me once to forget the past, 'cause it doesn't matter. But you're the one still tied to the past, Spike!"_

_He approached her, staring into her green eyes. "Look at my eyes, Faye. One of them is a fake 'cause I lost it in an accident. Since then, I've been seeing the past in one eye, and the present in the other. So I thought I could see only patches of reality, never the whole picture."_

_Faye was beginning to feel afraid; more afraid than she had ever felt in her life. Her voice trembled. "Don't tell me things like that. You never told me anything about yourself, so don't tell me now."_

_His voice continued to sound dull and lifeless. "I felt like I was watching a dream I'd never wake up from. Before I knew it, the dream was all over." And then he turned to leave._

"So, what do you feel like ordering?" Jake's masculine voice had interrupted Faye's thoughts. His gaze wandered from the menu to Faye.

"Hmm?" Faye's trance was broken, and she held back the tears forming in her eyes. She would not go back to living like she did in the past. She would not be weak; that was the old Faye. The old Faye dressed in skimpy, revealing clothes and smoked two packs a day. This was the new Faye. The new Faye dressed sophisticated and acted courteously. The new Faye didn't smoke or curse. The new Faye didn't argue or scream. The new Faye had no past. She forced a smile. "Sorry, I didn't hear you. My mind was somewhere else for the moment."

Jake smiled, understandingly. "That's alright. I just wanted to know if you decided on what to eat."

"Eat? Oh, gosh, I haven't even looked at the menu yet." Her eyes traveled towards the approaching waiter. "Could you just order for me? You probably know better than I do what's good here."

"Alright." Jake put down his menu as the waiter arrived at their table. After he had ordered their meals and the waiter left with their orders, Jake turned his attention towards Faye and grasped her small hands. "Gosh, Faye, I can't believe it's already been a year. Time flies when I'm with you. When I'm with you, I feel like I can fly." He took out a small velvet box and placed it on the tablecloth. "Happy anniversary."

Faye couldn't have been more surprised in her life. "Oh my gosh, Jake. You didn't have to do this." She carefully opened the small box to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace. Faye put her hand over her mouth and sat there shocked.

Jake reached over the table to put the necklace around Faye's neck, because she was at loss for words. After fastening the necklace, Jake resumed his position in his seat. "Well, do you like it?"

Faye finally managed to force out a few words. "Like it? I love it!" She glanced down to look at the jewelry around her neck, then back at him. "No one has ever given me a gift. At least, not since I was a little girl. Thank you, Jake." Salty tears were forming in the corner of her eyes, and easily let them flow down her face. This was the new Faye. The new Faye could cry because she was happy, not because she was miserable.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jake was starting to get worried.

Before she could respond, the waiter arrived with their food. Drying her tears and forgetting what happened, the two of them enjoyed a wonderful meal together while exchanging laughs.

After leaving the restaurant, Jake grabbed Faye into a warm embrace and planted kisses along her collarbone. "So, do you feel like coming over to my place?"

Faye brought his face up to kiss him on the lips. "It depends on what we're going to do there," she hinted suggestively.

Jake laughed softly and whispered in her ear, clearly revealing his intentions with her. Faye smiled and after another short kiss, the couple walked down the street holding hands and enjoying their life together.

---

_Next afternoon_…

After a long day of shopping, Faye was exhausted as she happily strode past the stores with bags crammed in her tiny hands. Her life couldn't possibly get any better than this. She and Jake were a happy little couple, her job was going well, she lived in a cozy apartment; what more could a woman ask for? She continued walking towards her apartment and along the way passed a market. As customers were entering and exiting, Faye tried to walk through them. Stupid Faye. Before she knew it, she was caught in the huge crowd. "Excuse me," she said as she dodged a small boy and his mother. "Pardon me." She would never make it out of there alive. And then she saw that unmistakable mossy green hair.

Her heart stopped. No possible way. She had to be imagining things. He was dead. _Dead_.Faye was going crazy. But for the sake of her sanity, what harm would come from following the guy for some reassurance that it was some ugly fat chump? Yeah, once she saw his face, she would know that there was nothing to worry about.

Faye cautiously followed the man through the crowd of customers. She didn't care about courtesy part, she just jumped to the push and shove part. A man with serious side-burns glared at her after she had pushed him. "Sorry, but this is an emergency."

When she had finally broken free, she had already noticed something. The man was skinny and lanky. Just like _him_. "Chill out, Faye. Stop getting all worked up about it," she said to herself.

After ten more minutes of following him, Faye was about to go out of her mind. She still couldn't get a view of his face. Then the man entered a small building and started walking up the stairs. Before Faye could follow him up without being noticed, the man had gone in his apartment and had shut his door.

"Great, Faye. Now you'll never even know what the guy looked like." But before she could think twice, Faye dropped her bags right besides the steps, climbed up the old steps and lightly tapped on the door.

Faye heard faint footsteps walk towards the door and she tried to remain calm. She talked to herself again, "It's not going to be him, Faye. He died three years ago. Just leave now before you make a fool…"

The door swung open to reveal the man whom she had followed. It was Spike.

---

Spike Foster opened the door and found himself face to face with a shocked woman with silky violet hair and tantalizing green eyes. "Can I help you?"

---

Faye stood there shocked and speechless. A million questions were swimming in her head, yet she didn't know where to start. She practically chocked on the name that she hadn't said in years. "Spike."

A voice inside his apartment rang in her ears. "Honey, who's at the door?" It was a woman's voice. As tears welled up in Faye's eyes, a second pair of footsteps came towards her from inside the apartment. When Faye saw who it was, she felt like her heart broke into a million pieces again. It was Julia.

**Author's Note:** Wow, what an exhausting and intense chapter. All right, where do I begin? First off, while I was writing the first half of this chapter (the part with Jake and Faye), I realized that if I wanted this to end up to be a Spike/Faye story, I would have to get rid of Jake somehow. But the big question was, how would I do such a thing? Jake is such a great character and obviously cares about Faye a lot (and vice versa). It's going to be really hard for me to think of something, but for all of the Spike/Faye fans, I will not disappoint you. This was originally a Spike/Faye story, and it will stay that way! Second off, this chapter honestly didn't turn out the way that I planned. I don't know if you liked it. Third off, as everyone already knows, I would **really** appreciate some feedback. _Especially_ feedback on whether or not the story is crap already (but of course, using constructive criticism). Well, depending on the reviews, I will choose to continue this story or forfeit it. With school starting really soon, and me having to finish writing a paper for A.P. European History before then is going to be tough.


	3. Meeting Again for the First Time

**Title: **Remembering Memories

**Author: **Lovely Lady

**Genre: **Romance / Drama / Angst

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Spike / Faye

**Disclaimer:** Thank you for the reviews; I have decided to finish this story, and my guess is that this is going to be a long story. So please be patient with my updates. Please review, and enjoy the story!

Chapter 3 – Meeting Again for the First Time

Faye's feet were still rooted to the floor. Her feet refused to move. Damn it, why now? She had to be dreaming. This was all just a crazy little dream she would wake up from. Any moment now…

_Her heart was pounding in her chest, and at the same time it felt like someone was tearing it out. "My memory…finally came back, but nothing good came of it. There was no place for me to return to. This was the only place I could go. And now you're leaving just like that? Why do you have to go? Where are you going? What are you going to do? Just throw away your life like it was nothing!"_

"Have we met before?" Spike Spiegel's voice was filled with uncertainty. The woman in front of him had whispered his name, but he had still heard her. How did she know his name? He had never met her before.

Her sad eyes met with his again. They were a beautiful brown, but were hidden away with unshed tears. Her voice was quieter than a whisper, yet Spike heard it as clear as day. "You bastard."

That was the last thing he'd expected from her. "Excuse me? Bastard? Look lady-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the stranger had slapped him across the face. And what a slap it was; it felt like his whole left cheek was on fire.

"How dare you," she said in an awful voice, "We thought you were dead. But now that it's perfectly clear that you're not, you've been gone for three years and not one word from you? Not even to tell me or Jet that you've decided to leave and go live with her?" She pointed to Julia with venom in her eyes. "I can't believe this shit! Do you know how long I've-"

"That is enough!" This time it was Julia who spoke. She pushed Spike out of her way and pointed her gun at the woman. "I don't know who you are, or what you're doing here at our apartment, but let me assure you, miss, that if you don't leave in the next five seconds, I will call the cops."

The woman's eyes went wide, but she spoke directly to Spike instead. "Look, Spike, I don't what kind of sick game you're playing here, but it's going to stop right now!" Her tone changed from anger to misery. "How can you even think about doing this to me after all that we've suffered?" Her voice was quiet again. "After all I've suffered." The woman was relentlessly trying to hold back her tears, but failed, and the tears flowed freely down her face. She slumped to the floor and drew her knees up to her chin while closing her eyes.

Julia turned to Spike and whispered, "Spike, this woman is obviously crazy. Either I'll shoot her here or I'm going to call the cops right now. They'll know what to do with her."

"No, I don't want any cops here. It wouldn't be such a good idea." And then he lowered his voice further. "They might suspect us as part of the Syndicate. We can't take those risks."

"Then why don't I just shoot her?"

"No." Why was he stopping her? The two of them never held back on shooting anyone before, so why the change of heart? The woman in front of him was a stranger to the both of them. Yet, it just didn't feel right. He quickly made an excuse. "Uh, there would be a bloody mess on our doorstep, and I don't feel like disposing of a dead body."

Julia sighed with exhaustion and defeat. "You're right. That was stupid of me." With a nod, Spike quietly shut the door on the weeping woman, shutting her out of his life again, but this time he didn't know that he had done it before.

By the time Faye had picked herself up and half dragged herself towards a bar, it was already two in the morning. She wouldn't let herself think about the scene at Spike's apartment until she had ordered a drink and had sat herself down at the bar.

What had happened? Why was Spike trying to push her out of his life again? Didn't he understand how much pain she and the rest had gone through, thinking he was dead? _Of course he did, Faye, he just doesn't care._ He had never cared. Not one bit.

As Faye was drowning herself into oblivion, crazy thoughts filled her mind. Spike's body was never found that night, and when she had reunited with him, it had seemed all too weird. Weirder than what Spike usually was. He didn't seem like himself, but that could have all just been an act. _But why would he do this to me? Spike was never a jokester._

Faye sluggishly lifted herself from the barstool after salvaging the money from her pocket. She left the bar with confusion written all over her face. Walking towards her apartment, Faye contemplated the earlier events.

_I know Spike better than this. He never did this; this isn't like him. The Spike I met today wasn't the same one I've known for a long time_. Finally reaching her apartment door, Faye retrieved her keys and unlocked the door. After walking through her door and dropping her keys on the wooden floor, Faye collapsed onto her couch and thought one final thought before falling into a deep sleep. _Something's definitely wrong. I'm going to get to the bottom of this…later_.

Meanwhile, Julia sat alone on her couch in her and Spike's apartment during the dark of the night. The only visible light was from a lamppost from across the street, and there was dead silence; not even the crickets were chirping. After making sure Spike was soundly asleep in the bedroom,Julia quickly dialed onher cell phone, and pressed it up against her ear. She didn't wait for more than a ring before someone picked up the phone at the other end. Without even a greeting, Julia spoke into her phone, "This is Julia. We've got a problem."

**Author's Note:** Hey, sorry for the extremely short chapter and longer-than-I-expected update, but it's been really tough with school. Well anyways, I hope you liked this chapter; don't worry, the storyline will make more sense later. Although, I hope I'm not confusing too many of you (I guess from your perspective, I could understand why). Anyways, I wanted to point out from a review that yes, I know that Spike's last name is Spiegel. It all revolves around the mystery; which you don't know yet…or do you? Duh-duh-duh. Please review and I will try and update ASAP! Thank you to all of the readers and/or reviewers. I really appreciate the time and effort!


	4. A Long Awaited Reunion

**Title: **Remembering Memories

**Author: **Lovely Lady

**Genre: **Romance / Drama / Angst

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Spike / Faye

**Disclaimer:** Thanks to all for the feedback! Enjoy!

Chapter 4 – A Long-Awaited Reunion 

_Brringgg! Brriinnng!_ The noise resonated in Faye's ears as she drowsily awoke from her deep slumber. Who could be calling at this hour? It was only…three in the afternoon? "Shit," Faye mumbled under her breath, "I overslept."

Faye tiredly picked up the cordless phone that had been left on her coffee table and lazily put it up to her ears. Her voice cracked as she answered. "Hello?"

"Faye? Where are you? We were supposed to meet for lunch an hour ago and you didn't pick up your cell. Are you okay?" It was Tanya.

"Tanya?" She answered as if she didn't recognize the name.

Frustration was evident in her voice. "Yes! Christ, who else would it be?"

Faye shook her head and focused her full attention towards Tanya rather than her splitting headache. She suppressed a yawn. "Sorry, I'm suffering from a massive hangover."

"Are you serious? You had a hangover? But you never drink." Tanya was more than a little concerned. "Is this Faye I'm talking to? You know, Faye Valentine: the intelligent conservative woman who refuses to smoke a cigarette or have a drink with me?"

_Yeah, well, the Faye last night wasn't the Faye you know._ "Yeah, I know I told you I don't drink, but last night was definitely an exception."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Faye loved Tanya to death and she knew Tanya was a great listener, but she did not want her to know the old Faye. She didn't want anyone to know about the old Faye. Ever. "No, I'm fine, really. Look, I'm really sorry for ditching you today, but I'll promise to make it up to you."

There was a brief pause before Tanya responded. "Alright, I'll talk to you later?"

Smiling faintly, Faye nodded in agreement. "Okay. Bye."

She carelessly dropped the phone onto the floor and sank back on the couch she had fallen asleep on. Placing her hand on her forehead, Faye was experiencing the familiar feelings of dizziness and nausea.

Realizing she had to get up, Faye slowly climbed off of the couch and walked to her kitchen to make some coffee. She began to reflect on the previous afternoon with her encounter with Spike. What had he been thinking?

While she had been drinking at the bar, Faye had decided that there was only one place to go to find answers. A place she had swore never to return to. The one area she had considered her home. The Bebop.

---

Jet had been lounging on the ugly, orange, worn-down furniture listening to his stomach grumble for the millionth time. Business had slowed down since Spike had died and Faye had left the group. In fact, it had slowed down to the point that Jet could barely keep food on the table for him, Ed and Ein. When he thought he couldn't possibly hear another sound from his food-deprived stomach, it grumbled again. "Damn body of mine."

Moments later, Ed appeared around the corner wearing her everlasting grin and walking like her body was pieces of spaghetti. Spaghetti. His stomach grumbled again. "Damn it!"

Jet quickly stood from his lying position and straightened his clothes. "Ed, I'm going out to get some food. I'll be back, okay?"

"Okie-dokie!"

He could only roll his eyes at Ed. But man, was he glad to have at least some company. Life on the Bebop had been pretty much quiet without Faye and Spike's constant bickering. What he would give to hear such noises again…

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ed was waving her arms to get Jet's attention. "Yoo-hoo! Telephone call!"

A telephone call? Who could be calling? Jet called over to Ed. "Ed, would you get it?" But before he could get a response, Ed had already vanished into the depths of the ship. Lazy child.

It had better not be those damn annoying people calling for charity. Jet stalked over to the phone and clicked on the video screen. "Hello?" He practically barked into the phone.

"Hello? Jet?"

Faye?

Jet could not believe his eyes. Yet there was Faye in her…ship? He blinked his eyes twice to make sure his old eyes weren't deceiving him. "Faye?"

Faye was obviously less than patient. "Would you please give me a hand and let me on the ship? There's some important business we need to discuss."

He stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it around as if he hadn't heard her correctly. Huh? Since when did Faye ever use the word 'please'? Something was definitely up.

"If you're here for me to pay off one of your stupid gambling debts, forget it, Faye! I'm not going to help!"

The expression that Faye held on her face made it look like she had no idea of what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

Yeah, right. Jet knew better than to fall for one of her tricks. He simply rolled his eyes. "Fine, you can come on and we can 'discuss' whatever shit you're in this time." He hesitated for a second and pointed his finger at the screen. "But if you think you're going to sucker woolongs out of me, you're even crazier than you look!"

Her face held the same confused expression as before. "Are you serious? I'm not here for _that_. I haven't gambled in a _long_ time, Jet." She sounded as if she were telling the truth.

Damn, Jet was getting too old for this shit. "Well, are you just going to stay out there or what?"

---

"So, what are you doing here, Faye?" When he had let Faye on the Bebop and she appeared in front of him, Jet's breath almost left his lungs. Faye had carried herself in with an almost graceful walk; Faye had never used to walk gracefully. She always used to try and lure men with the obvious sway of her hips. Just by looking at her, Jet knew something had drastically changed in Faye. Besides her clothing. She wasn't wearing that infamous small and clingy yellow ensemble of hers anymore. No, Faye was actually wearing a white knee-length skirt and a green sleeveless…_turtleneck_? Just what kind of crowd has Faye been hanging around these days? "And what are you wearing?"

Faye's brows wrenched together to complete her confused look. "What?" She dropped her chin as her eyes roamed her body. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Now Jet was the one confused. "Faye, what's happened to you?"

Ignoring his question with disdain, Faye decided to change the subject to more important matters. "Never mind that, Jet. There's something really important we need to discuss."

"What could be so important after three years of not seeing or hearing from you?"

"It's about Spike."

Jet huffed out a breath in frustration. Hadn't they been over this many years ago? Must they repeat the past? Having to convince her that Spike was gone and was never coming back? He had thought that after three years, Faye would have moved on with her life. Hell, just by looking at how great she looked now made him wonder why she was bringing up Spike. "Faye, we have already gone through—"

"He's alive."

---

"Wait, so explain this to me again. You _saw_ Spike yesterday?" Jet could not believe what he was hearing. Had Faye gone crazy after all of these years?

Faye rapidly tried to explain things as if time was running out. "Yes, Jet, I _saw_ him yesterday." She stopped suddenly as if the next words she was about to say were hurting her. "But he didn't recognize me."

Was it possible that Jet had gone insane instead? "What do you mean, he didn't recognize you? That's impossible."

"I know! Something is horribly wrong and I want to get to the bottom of things. That's why I need your help! I can't do this alone. Not without you."

Should Jet really believe Faye right now? Was she really speaking the truth? To hell with it if she was lying because he had absolutely nothing to do these days and he could use a little excitement in his life right now. And Ed wouldn't mind jumping along too. Whatever was going on, the three of them would work together like old times to find out more of Spike's coming back from the dead. "Great. When do we leave?"

**Author's Note: **Ah, I've finally completed the chapter! I'm so sorry that I left you guys hanging for so long! But I hope you enjoyed the chapter because I enjoyed writing it. For future notice, this story is becoming more difficult to write because of the complex storyline. I write as I go, so it's a lot of times hard to think of the best choices to make out of what seems like a million. Well, I hope I didn't disappoint any of you so far; I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter. Thank you to all of the readers who have not given up hope for this story and have patiently waited! You are all amazing!


	5. Losing and Forgetting

**Title: **Remembering Memories

**Author: **Lovely Lady

**Genre: **Romance / Drama / Angst

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Spike / Faye

**Chapter 5 - **Losing and Forgetting

Spike had been tossing and turning in bed for two nights. Ever since his weird encounter with that woman with the sad brown eyes who seemed to know him, Spike had not been able to shake off the incident. Every time he closed his eyes for a moment of rest, her face would paint the black canvas of darkness. She was definitely beautiful, but her conventional appearance told him that she was holding back from a more intense beauty.

Spike debated staying in bed for ten more minutes or pulling his lethargic body away from under the warm blankets. He took a deep breath while deliberating. Was that...bell peppers and...beef? That smell seemed so familiar, as if he had certain memories attached to the otherwise common food. _Get your lazy ass out of bed, Spike_.

Shaking off any attempt to recollect a memory with bell peppers and beef, Spike slid his lanky body from the full-size bed and left the bedroom to enter the nearby kitchen. He suppressed a yawn as he gazed to his left and found Julia stir-frying something on the stove. Spike didn't even need to announce himself, because Julia was already turning around with a smile on her face. "Have a good night's sleep?" said Julia.

"Yeah, I slept like the dead," lied Spike. He didn't need to worry Julia by telling her that his thoughts and dreams had been haunted by that mysterious woman from the other day. "What are you cooking? I'm starving."

Julia turned off the stove and revealed the contents of the pan to Spike. "I made beef with bell peppers. And before you ask, no, it's not for breakfast. I made it for lunch, since we said we'd go on that picnic we've been planning for so long."

_Ah, yes, the picnic_. Spike and Julia had been planning to go on a picnic-just the two of them-for a while now. They had just been so preoccupied with other things, as of late. It would be nice to finally get some time alone with her.

Julia interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, did you want to eat a light snack before we head out in a bit? It's already 12:30, so I'd like to go soon."

"No, let's just go now. No need to wait any longer." With that said, Spike walked back into their bedroom to get changed, while Julia packed up the rest of their food in a basket.

Jet and Faye were loitering outside the apartment that Faye had seen Spike in; they were masquerading as two people leaning on a wall while reading a newspaper and enjoying a cigarette. They were a safe distance from the apartment complex, but still close enough to identify people leaving and entering the building.

While Faye was pretending to read her newspaper, Jet was observing the obvious and not-so-obvious changes that had occurred in Faye. In a million years, Jet could not imagine Faye looking and acting the way she was now. Her whole demeanor changed-for the better, Jet couldn't say. She was just so...different. What had been her trademark anger was replaced with a solid wall of ice. He had been itching to ask her about what she had been doing for the past three years of her life, but couldn't seem to find any opening or invitation. _If she wants to talk, she'll talk_, Jet surmised. Jet took a long drag of his cigarette and decided to let that topic of discussion slip from his mind. _Ah, screw it._ "Faye, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you-"

Before Jet could finish his thought, Faye looked up from her newspaper and stated, "There they are. They're leaving the apartment and heading east. Quick, we have to follow them."

Jet glanced in Faye's direction and could not believe what he saw. There he was, in plain sight. Spike looked as healthy as he had ever been, walking alongside a blonde woman who Jet could assume was no other than Julia. So Faye hadn't been lying. The evidence was right in front of their faces. Faye's words voiced Jet back to reality, "Let's go, Jet."

Both Jet and Faye kept a safe distance between Spike and Julia, who were walking at a leisurely pace. Where could they be headed? Based on what Jet could see, Julia was holding a basket, of which the contents were unknown.

Fifteen minutes later, Jet realized that Spike and Julia were headed toward a park. Before Jet and Faye left the urban setting and entered the grassy area, they saw the couple stopping under a tree. Julia began removing a large blanket from the basket and placing it on the grass, while Spike was rummaging through the other side of the basket.

"Are they...on a picnic?" asked Jet. He looked over to Faye, whose face was unreadable. "Faye, are you okay?" Jet placed a hand on Faye's shoulder and desperately tried to understand what was going on in Faye's mind.

Faye flinched at the contact between Jet's prosthetic hand and her shoulder. She tried to take everything in and absorb what was going on before her. Even though she was so far away from Spike, Faye could recognize his body movements and gestures. Was he...laughing? Looking more closely, Faye realized that Julia had said something that Spike considered to be funny. Spike's shoulders were shaking, and his head was thrown back as he let out a loud laugh. _I've never seen him laugh like that before. I've never made him laugh like that_. Before Faye could help it, hot tears began building up, threatening to spill over any moment. Her vision became blurry, and she jerked her head away from the picturesque view of the couple. She looked down at the concrete sidewalk that she was standing on, which was the last man-made structure that separated her from the green grass. She dared not cross over onto the inviting greenery.

Faye kept her gaze on the floor and said, "Jet, I need to go. I've seen enough." Without taking another moment to think, Faye started walking and then running in a direction opposite to the park. She had no idea where she was headed. The only thing she could think about was Spike looking genuinely happy with Julia. The only thing she could feel were the hot tears that fell down her face. The only things she could hear were her suppressed sobs and the dull sound of her pumps hitting the concrete. In the distance, she could vaguely hear Jet yelling after her. His exact words were unimportant.

Jet had to sprint to keep up with Faye, who had tried so hard to mask her feelings. "Faye! Wait!" After running for at least eleven blocks, Jet caught up with Faye who had immediately stopped running. Gasping for breath, Jet tried to get out a few words, "Faye...hold on...a second... No more...running..."

Faye's shoulders were slumped, and she had a look of defeat on her face. Jet gripped both of her shoulders and forced her to look at him. He didn't know what to say. He didn't have to, though, since Faye spoke first, "He looked so happy, Jet. It's like he's living in a different world."

Jet didn't know how to respond. Faye was right-Jet had never seen Spike look so happy and carefree before. Something wasn't right. "Faye-"

Faye interrupted him before he could continue. "Just stop it. I've had three years to forget about Spike, and now that he's back, he doesn't seem like he wants to have anything to do with us."

"So what are you saying, Faye? You're just going to leave him with Julia and forget about him?" Jet responded.

Faye's voice was getting softer, "I have a new life now, Jet. I can't just abandon three years of a fresh start so that I can go after someone who doesn't want to be found. We've all had a chance at a fresh start; let's not ruin his." She shook off Jet's grip and walked around him. Faye looked behind her to look at Jet one last time, "If you need me, you know how to contact me."

This time, Jet didn't object or try to chase after her. There was something odd going on below the surface, and Jet was determined to find out what it was. But first, he would have to return to the Bebop.

Spike was staring across the park at the beautiful scenery before his eyes. His past working as a Syndicate member had been filled with so much bloodshed and violence, and Spike welcomed the peacefulness that surrounded him. His gaze became distracted by a girl who couldn't have been older than twelve. Spike couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a yellow dress with a red sweater wrapped around her shoulders. The girl was sitting in the grass by herself, absorbed in her own world and talking to the flowers surrounding her. There was something so familiar about those colors. Spike desperately tried to pinpoint in his brain where he had seen that combination of yellow with red. His attention suddenly became distracted by a Welsh Corgi dog running by and a little girl with bright orange hair chasing after it. "Albert! Come back here!"

Next to him, Spike heard Julia say something. He looked over to his right to see Julia, affectionately stroking his hand with her finer. "Hmm?"

Julia smiled and repeated herself, "I said, 'It's getting kind of late. Do you want to head back before dinner?'"

Spike looked back over to the two little girls and the dog, but they were gone. Spike felt like he had just lost something, but couldn't explain what it was or why he was feeling this way. Shaking off these feelings, Spike rose from the blanket, held out his hand to Julia and said, "No, you're right. Let's get going."

**Author's Note: **I won't even begin to explain why it's been more than four years since my last update. All I can say is that I will try to keep up with this story. I re-watched all of "Cowboy Bebop" recently and had a resurge of interest to continue this story. Hopefully the long-awaited chapter was worth it.


	6. Something Isn't Right

**Title: **Remembering Memories

**Author: **Lovely Lady

**Genre: **Romance / Drama / Angst

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Spike / Faye

**Chapter 6 - **Something Isn't Right

"Ed, I need you to look into something for me," said Jet. Ever since his return to the Bebop two days ago, Jet's thoughts were plagued by images of Spike and Julia together. They looked so...normal. Something was definitely wrong.

Ed was already in front of her computer and waving her arms around as if they were spaghetti, but acknowledged Jet's comment, "Jet-person wants help from Ed?"

Jet took a seat on the familiar and worn-out yellow sofa, as he began mandating instructions to Ed. He wasn't sure if he should disclose everything he saw the other day, since he didn't want to worry Ed. "Uh, Ed, can you look into anything involving the Red Dragon Syndicate for the past three years?"

Ed was already typing away, fervently using her ingenious hacking system to bypass layers of security concerning the Syndicate. Jet had given up trying to understand Ed's process of uncovering confidential information. He'd leave the expertise entirely up to Ed, but that didn't stop his curiosity. Jet was becoming impatient and asked with more force than he intended, "So did you find anything yet?"

Ed was silent for a few moments, and then paused to say, "Jet-person, there is not much information. The Red Dragon Syndicate dismantled after Vicious killed all of the Elders and Mao Yenrai. Those who were Syndicate members and are still alive are said to be lingering in Tharsis. Drug trafficking is still happening, but it's much more disorganized, with no set leader. The Syndicate has essentially become powerless."

_No, that's not what I need_. Jet was on the wrong track. "Hmm, how about anything going on in Tharsis for the past three years?" Jet knew that Julia and Spike's apartment wasn't in Tharsis, but maybe something happened around the area since Spike's supposed death.

Twenty minutes later, and Jet was no closer to discovering the truth than he was before. Rising from the couch in frustration, Jet strode over to the refrigerator, transferring his thoughts to what they would be eating for dinner.

He heard Ed continue typing on her keyboard for another minute or so, but the typing abruptly stopped, only to be replaced by, "Ed found something!"

Jet slammed the refrigerator door shut and stalked over back to the couch. "What did you find?"

Ed pointed to the screen. "Ed found a list of ex-Syndicate members," she said. Ed began scrolling down the seemingly endless list of people, until something caught Jet's eye. "Ed, stop," said Jet. The screen stopped at a picture of Julia, who was listed as deceased. None of this made sense. How could Julia be listed as dead when Jet had seen her alive just the other day? Jet didn't want to tell Ed just yet that Spike was still alive, either. He didn't think that Ed knew who Julia was, either, which was probably a good thing.

"Uh, Ed, we don't have anything to eat around here. Could you and Ein go food shopping for me?" Before Ed could object, Jet handed her some money. "Don't go spending it all at once. Be safe, okay?"

Ed was already gathering up Ein and exiting the Bebop. "Okay, Jet-person! Ein and Ed will be back soo-oon!"

When Jet heard the door shut, Jet sat in front of the computer and clicked on Julia's picture. There was little information about her, but what did interest him was that Julia supposedly died on the same day of Spike's 'death.' Jet never actually found out what had happened on that night, but he would use whatever means were necessary. Backtracking on the site, Jet scrolled down further on the list of ex-Syndicate members to finally be confronted by Spike's picture. Just seeing his picture tore at Jet's heart, but he clicked for more information. Spike's date of death was the same as Julia's.

Why would Julia and Spike want to be considered dead to the rest of the world?

Jet resorted to his other source of information. He picked up his phone and dialed the number of a friend who still worked for the ISSP.

Spike and Julia were lying in bed together in the darkness, trying to fall asleep. Spike was staring at the ceiling and contemplating various events. He wasn't sure if Julia was still awake, but he asked nonetheless. "Do you ever regret it?" asked Spike.

Julia shifted her weight so that she was lying on her side and facing him. Her face showed confusion. "Regret what?" asked Julia.

Spike continued staring at the ceiling, even though he could feel Julia's eyes on his. "Do you ever regret coming with me that night?" Before she had time to answer, Spike interjected, "Do you remember? It seems so long ago, but I still remember everything so clearly. It was pouring rain, and I was waiting for you with a bouquet of roses in one hand and a cigarette in my mouth. I had gone through so many cigarettes while waiting for you. I thought for a second that you weren't going to show."

If Spike had been looking at Julia, perhaps he would have seen the brief look of sadness on her face. The moment was all too quick, however, as Julia quickly masked her sadness with a smile. "Never. I knew that running away with you was the best decision I could have ever made. We were running away from our past, but we were going to start a brand new future."

Spike smiled and said, "I can't believe that was six years ago."

Faye had called out from work for two days now. She needed time to recompose herself before going back to her new life. In the meantime, Faye had been lying in bed and had barely risen. She had already gotten three calls from Tanya, asking where she was. Thankfully Jake had been away on a business trip for a week, so he wasn't able to come over to visit. She didn't want to see anyone right now.

Her phone rang next to her, but Faye ignored the rings. She welcomed the noise, since it beat the silence she had been surrounded by. The phone continued ringing, and she continued to let it ring. Faye closed her eyes, trying to grasp a moment of rest. That became impossible, however, since the phone started ringing again.

Sighing heavily, Faye picked up the phone and was met with Jet's face. What did he want now? "What is it, Jet?"

Jet had a serious look on his face, as he said, "Faye, listen to me. We need to meet up. There's something that you need to know about Spike and Julia."

Faye lifted her head just enough to look at her face in the mirror across the room. She was a complete and total mess. "Jet, can't you see that I am in no condition to see anyone right now? I don't care what happened to Spike and Julia anymore. He's clearly moved on, so why can't we?"

Just as Faye was about to end the conversation, Jet spoke up, "Spike was a part of some memory experiment following the night of his 'death.'"

"What?" Faye mustered the energy to sit upright in bed. "How did that happen? Who was involved?"

"I don't know the exact details, but based on the information I could gather, Spike was in critical condition after that night three years ago. Julia was shot in the chest, and Spike had sustained serious injuries; both were dropped off to the hospital by anonymous people. According to confidential records, Spike and Julia were discharged a day later." Jet paused to see Faye's reaction. Faye's face was still and unmoving, and Jet had to call her name to make sure that the screen wasn't just frozen. When Faye looked back at Jet, she asked, "If Spike had been so badly injured, how could he have been discharged after just one day?"

Jet shook his head, "I don't know, Faye. That doesn't make sense to me, either. Listen to the rest of what I found. Following his discharge from the hospital, Spike was admitted into a research facility that conducted experiments related to memory and brain activity. I don't know who brought him there, but he was there for at least three months. That's all I could find."

Faye asked Jet what he had already been thinking, "And what happened to Vicious and the rest of the Syndicate?"

Jet shook his head, again. "That is open-ended. According to what Ed could find, the Syndicate was dismantled. As for Vicious...who really knows?"

Faye sighed and rose from her bed. After perusing herself in the mirror again, Faye realized she couldn't remember the last time she had a shower and a decent meal. Looking back at her phone, Faye asked, "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Don't you get it, Faye? It's possible that Spike didn't seem to recognize you because his memory was altered by someone." Jet waited for Faye's tears to come or for her to freeze up again like she did before. However, Faye's reaction completely caught him off guard. Faye was...laughing? "Faye, did you even hear me?"

Faye stopped laughing, but couldn't help smiling. This was the best feeling she had had for days. "Jet, don't you get it? If Spike's memory was altered, that means that it wasn't him trying to forget about us. Somebody had his memory erased without his consent-I just know it." Faye paused for a moment before continuing, "So tell me, Jet. Do you feel like going hunting with me like old times?"

Jet's puzzled expression was replaced by a grin. He didn't need any time to think about a response. "Tell me where you are, Faye, and we'll pick it up from there."

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to pick up the pace of the story, since it seemed to be a little too angst-y for my taste. I apologize if the divisions in the chapters seem abrupt. For some reason whenever I divide the sections based on the POV's, they all end up clumped together anyways.


End file.
